deusexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gunther Hermann
Gunther Hermann - mechanicznie ulepszony agent polowy UNATCO. Pochodzi z Niemiec. Sytuacja w UNATCO Gunther Hermann jest przedstawicielem starej generacji ulepszonych agentów. Ponieważ do użytku wchodzi nowa technologia, Hermann czuje się zagrożony zepchnięciem na boczny tor. Wszędzie widzi spisek na swoją osobę - według niego Manderley chce się go pozbyć, JC zająć jego miejsce, a dozorcy pozbawić dostępu do ulubionego napoju (gdy próbował kupić napój pomarańczowy, automat wyrzucił mu cytrynowo-limonkowy). Rola w Deus Ex Jego, kiedyś znaczna, rola w działaniach UNATCO została ograniczona. Dostaje głównie mało ważne zadania, w rodzaju zabezpieczenia generatora NSF w Hell's Kitchen - jest to praca, w której z powodzeniem mogłyby zastąpić go roboty. Pomijając akcje bojowe, pracuje on jako instruktor w kursie szkoleniowym dla agentów UNATCO. Hermann desperacko próbuje dowieść swojej wartości, podejmując coraz to nowe zadania (natychmiast zgłasza się do zabicia Paula Dentona po jego zdradzie), co żołnierze pochopnie uznają za uzależnienie od adrenaliny'Żołnierz UNATCO:' "Guess you stole the show from Gunther earlier tonight. Poor guy. He lives for this stuff.", Deus Ex, Ion Storm. Gdy podczas ataku NSF na Wyspę Wolności dowództwo nakazuje się mu wycofać, ten nie wykonuje rozkazu, słusznie podejrzewając, że Joseph Manderley chce przetestować możliwości JC Dentona. Za tę decyzję Gunther płaci dostaniem się do niewoli. Gunther wmawia sobie, że działa nie dość efektywnie i aby to naprawić stale domaga się nowych ulepszeń, m.in. działka czaszkowego. Wszystko się zmienia, gdy Paul i JC przechodzą na stronę terrorystów. Nagle staje się potrzebny i niezastąpiony, dostaje także upragnione nowe ulepszenia. Odrzuca propozycję JC, by opuścić UNATCO i walczy aż do śmierci. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że epoka mechanicznych ulepszeń minęła i zostałby wkrótce zastąpiony nanoulepszonymi agentami. Walton Simons wprost nazywa go kupą złomu. Najlepszą przyjaciółką Gunthera jest koleżanka z pracy, również ulepszona - Anna Navarre. Nie wiadomo, czy przyjaźń przerodziła się w coś więcej, ale Hermann jest do niej ogromnie przywiązany. Gdy Navarre ginie, jest jedynym, który tę stratę odbiera osobiście Gunther Hermann: "Wciąż idziesz, jakbyś zapomniał o agentce Navarre. Ja pamiętam agentkę Navarre. Pamiętam o niej za wszystkich.", Deus Ex, Ion Storm. Gunther Hermann nigdy nie dostał zamówionego działka czaszkowego, choć, jak na ironię, dotarło ono do kwatermistrzostwa tuż po wyjeździe agenta do Paryża. Ponieważ zginął, paczka powróciła do nadawcy. right|thumb|Gunther Hermann chętnie korzysta ze swoich ulepszeń Mechaniczne ulepszenia Ulepszenia Hermanna korzystają z nowoczesnej protetyki i elektroniki. Dzięki nim jest niepokonany w walce'Terrorysta NSF:' "Ten mechano-ulepszony koleś jest jak ogromny chodzący czołg. Widziałem jak ktoś władował w niego cały magazynek. Nie zrobiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia.", Deus Ex, Ion Storm, ale przeraża wyglądem. Wymagają one starannej konserwacji i smarowania, na dodatek często się psują. Gunther jest wyposażony w mechanizm autodestrukcji - w przypadku śmierci agenta, mechanizm odpala ładunek wybuchowy, który niszczy ciało i zabija wrogów w bezpośredniej odległości. W celu wyeliminowania ryzyka zdrady agenta, został on też wyposażony w samozniszczenie aktywowane tzw. "frazą śmierci". Fraza Hermanna brzmi "Laputańska Maszyna" i wyjawia ją Jaime Reyes po włamaniu się do dokumentacji medycznej. Po zarejestrowaniu jej przez urządzenie, przez śródmóżdże agenta przepuszczany jest ładunek elektryczny o natężeniu 400 miliamperów. "Puf!", jak to ujął Reyes. Przypisy en:Gunther Hermann Kategoria:Postacie w Deus Ex Kategoria:Pracownicy UNATCO